Gin Ichimaru/Image Gallery
Gin Anime Images Profile Images Ep264GinProfile.png|Gin Ichimaru. Gin ep 280.jpg|Gin. Gin; profile.jpg|Gin. GinEpisode153 02.jpg|Gin. Ichimaru.jpeg|Gin. Agent of the Shinigami Arc Ep20GinEntrapsZaraki.png|Gin forcefully taking Kenpachi away from Byakuya. Soul Society arc GinOffersRangikuFood.png|Gin offers Rangiku some food. Ep21GinIchimaru.png|Gin confronting Ichigo and friends. Ep22GinByeBye.png|Gin waving goodbye to Ichigo. Bleach ichimaru0038.jpg|Gin Ichimaru, 3rd Division Captain. KenpachiArguingWithMayuri.jpg|Gin arriving at the captain's meeting. Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin that he is suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Gin Vs Toshiro.jpg|Gin attacked by Hitsugaya. Ep53GinApproachesRukia.png|Gin taunting Rukia before her execution. Ep53RukiaCriesOut.png|Gin walks away as Rukia lets out a cry of anguish. Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya.png 60Aizen reveals.png|Gin with Aizen during the Ryoka Invasion. RangikuCapturesGin.jpg|Gin captured by Matsumoto. Arrancar arc Ep122GinEavesdrops.png|Gin reveling himself after eavesdropping on Grimmjow's judgement. Hueco Mundo arc 145Aizen, Gin, and Tosen arrive.png|Gin along Aizen and Tōsen in Hueco Mundo. GinManipulatingCorridorControls.jpg|Gin manipulating the corridors of Las Noches. GinsBlueEyes.jpg|Gin's blue eyes revealed. Gineyes.jpg|Gin with original red eyes in the anime. Gin Arrancar Encyclopedia.jpg|Gin teaching an Arrancar Encyclopedia segment. ChibiGinWithBloodSplatter.jpg ChibiGinVowsToKill.jpg Young Ichimaru.png|Gin Ichimaru, child prodigy 110 years ago. A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat.png|A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat with Aizen. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Fake Karakura Town arc Gin trapped.jpg|Gin trapped by Yamamoto's fire prison. GinCaughtInFlamePrison.png|Gin laughing while entrapped with Aizen and Tōsen in the flamed prison. Toasty Aizen Gin Kaname.png|Omake pic of Gin warming himself by the wall of fire while Aizen and Tōsen have tea. 278Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are freed.png|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. GinSwordExtensionEp285.jpg|Gin's Shikai, Shinsō. Gin Shinso.png 296Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Gin, who blocks with his Zanpakutō. 297Explosion occurs.png 297Gin states.png|Gin states that he finds Ichigo creepy. Gin bankai black and white preview.png Kamishini no Yari's destruction.jpg 297Gin cuts.png|Gin cuts the city in half with Kamishini no Yari. Gin shocked.png 297Gin holds.png|Gin holds up a drastically shortened version of Kamishini no Yari. 297Gin attacks.png|Gin attacks Ichigo multiple times in rapid succession. 297Ichigo vs. Gin.png 297Gin reveals.png|Gin reveals the true speed of Kamishini no Yari. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg 300Gin appears.png 300Gin claims.png|Gin claims that Ichigo and the other Shinigami are going to die here. 300Buto Renjin.png|Gin uses Butō: Renjin. 301Ichigo kneels.png BodiesRainDown.jpg IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg AizenGinArriveSoulSociety.jpg 301Aizen and Gin enter.png|Aizen and Gin enter the Senkaimon. AizenDestroysKototsu.jpg 301Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Aizen and Gin arrive in Karakura Town. Gin grin eyes.jpg|Gin's eyes Aizen kill Human.jpg|A Human is killed as Aizen and Gin walk past him. GinAttemptingToFollow.jpg|Gin goes to follow Keigo Asano. Gin threatens Rangiku.jpg|Gin threatens Rangiku. Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg|Gin blocks Aizen's Shikai power. 307Gin grabs.png|Gin grabs the Hōgyoku from Aizen's disintegrating body. 307Aizen slashes.png|Aizen cuts down Gin after his failed attempt to take the Hōgyoku. Aizen ripping gin's arm out.png|Aizen severing Gin's arm. LastSightOfGinsEyes.jpg RangikuReturnsToGin.jpg Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Gin explains.png|Gin explains the Resurreccións of Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc. 264Baraggan plays.png|Baraggan plays chess with Tōsen as Gin explains what the Espada have been doing. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 7 Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 7. Bleach Vol. 35 Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 35. Bleach Vol. 72 Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 72. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S1V5.png|Gin on the cover of the fifth volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Gin Manga Images Soul Society arc 75Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 75. 82Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 82. 116Cover.png|Gin, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 131Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 131. 145Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 145. MangaVolume20Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 20. 169Cover.png|Gin and Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 169. 171SentanHakuja2.png|Aizen and Gin escape from Unohana using Sentan Hakuja. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, Tōsen, and the Las Noches invaders on the cover of Chapter 247. 264Cover.png|Gin, Ulquiorra, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 264. 314Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 314. -103Cover.png|Gin, Hisagi, Suì-Fēng, Mayuri, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter -103. -103Young Gin.png|Gin as a young child. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, Tōsen, their Arrancar soldiers, and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 316. 320Cover.png|Gin and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 320. Ichimaru.png|Gin killing the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division 110 years ago. 364Aizen, Tosen, and Gin emerge.png|Gin alongside Aizen and Tōsen after being freed from the fire prison. 377Hiyori is bifurcated.png|Gin cuts Hiyori in two with Shinsō. 399Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 399. Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Gin Ichimaru.png|Gin fighting Ichigo Kurosaki GinsBankai.png|Gin releasing his Bankai, Kamishini-no-Yari. Gin releases Bankai.png|Effect of Kamishini-no-Yari on the city. 400Cover.png|Gin and Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 400. Butou Renjin.png|Gin using his Butō Renjin Technique. MangaVolume47Cover.png|Gim on the cover of Volume 47. 405Cover.png|Gin, Ichigo, Rangiku, and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 405. 406Aizen and Gin depart.png|Gin opens a gateway to Soul Society. 407Cover.png|Gin and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 407. Aizen destroys janitor.png|Gin witnesses Aizen destroying the Kōtotsu. Karakuraarrival.jpg|Gin alongside Aizen entering the real Karakura Town. 412Cover.png|Gin, Rangiku, Don Kanonji, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 412. 413Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 413. Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png 415Aizen slashes.png|Aizen slashes Gin across the chest. Gin is defeated by Aizen.png|Gin is defeated by Aizen. Matsumoto finds Gin dying.png|Rangiku finds Gin after he is defeated by Aizen. 417Cover.png|Gin, Rangiku, Ichigo, Aizen, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Don Kanonji on the cover of Chapter 417. Databook & Polls BKBGin's Battle Chart.png|Gin's Battle Chart ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Gin, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ichigo on the cover of the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 cover. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Gin and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Gin and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Gin and the other winners of the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Gin Video Clips Shinsō.gif|Gin releasing Shinso's Shikai. SentanHakuja2.gif|Gin transports himself and Aizen using Sentan Hakuja. KamishiniNoYari.gif|Gin releasing Kamishini no Yari. Butō.gif|'Butō' ButōRenjin.gif|'Butō Renjin' KoroseKamishiniNoYari.gif|Gin uses Korose, Kamishini no Yari Gin Video Game Images SRGin smiles.png|Gin smiles. SRGin activates.png|Gin activates his Bankai. SRAizen and Gin depart.png|Gin and Aizen depart for Soul Society. Category:Images